Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamp for a cable-drawn transporting means, having a clamp spine and clamp tongues adjoining the same, wherein the clamp spine and the clamp tongues have running surfaces for sheaves.
The invention also relates to a cable-drawn transporting means, for example a chair of a chair lift or a cable car, having an accommodating region for people and/or objects and having a connecting device for connecting the accommodating region to a cable, and to a cableway system having at least two stations, wherein transporting means connected to a cable can be transported between the stations.
In cableways, it is very often the case that supports with sheave assemblies are used between stations, wherein the clamps in some cases travel over and in some cases travel beneath these sheave assemblies. This means that the clamps of the transporting means are moved over, above, the sheaves of the sheave assemblies or are moved through beneath the same. The clamps here are usually designed such that they engage over the cable from above, as a result of which the clamps project beyond the lower region of the cable to a lesser extent than they do beyond the upper region and, consequently, are less problematic when they travel over a sheave assembly than when they travel beneath the same. However, it is also possible for the clamps to engage over the lower region of the cable, it also being possible for the invention to be used without restriction for clamps of this kind.
As a result, when the clamps travel beneath a sheave assembly, it is not just the individual components of the sheave assembly, but also the components of the transporting means, which are subjected to more pronounced mechanical loading; in addition, passengers find the vibrations uncomfortable.
In order to reduce the negative effect of these vibrations, clamps for cable-drawn transporting means therefore have so-called clamp tongues, which extend, in the upper region of the cable and/or of the clamps, upstream and downstream of the clamps, as seen in the longitudinal direction of the cable, in order to provide for the sheaves to run more smoothly onto the clamp spine, and off from the clamp spine, when the clamps are moved through beneath the sheaves.
The invention is based on the object of improving the geometry of said clamp tongues in order to provide for the sheaves to roll as smoothly as possible over the clamp spine.